Something Rory Can't Do
by rebel kate
Summary: Lane is forced to quit her band. Rory tries to learn how to play the drums. This fic is written like the transcript of a real Gilmore Girls episode.


Disclaimer: I am just a fan fiction writer; I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls.  
  
OPEN TO LORELAI'S HOUSE- living room. (Rory is sitting, with her school books scattered on the couch. Lorelai is across the room, sitting on the floor, leaning against the coffee table, and coloring in a coloring book.)  
  
LORELAI: (shouts) Rory!  
  
RORY: Oh! Geez, you scared the crap out of me.  
  
LORELAI: Not my fault that you're so jumpy. And when did you start using the word "geez"?  
  
RORY: What do you want?  
  
LORELAI: Wanna see something amazing?  
  
RORY: No thank you.  
  
LORELAI: (dramatically gasps) What do you mean "no thank you"? It's gorgeous and colorful, so get your butt over here so I can show it to you.  
  
RORY: Does it not look like I'm studying?  
  
LORELAI: No, it does. I could tell what you were doing right away.  
  
RORY: I'll look at it later.  
  
LORELAI: (whines) Now.  
  
RORY: Later.  
  
LORELAI: Now.  
  
RORY: Laaater.  
  
LORELAI: Please?  
  
RORY: You are so impatient.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, but I have a good reason to be. Look how pretty. (holds up coloring book)  
  
RORY: Well, when you do that, I can see it from here.  
  
LORELAI: It is not the same.  
  
RORY: It really kinda is.  
  
LORELAI: Come to mommy!  
  
RORY: You come here.  
  
LORELAI: No. You come here.  
  
RORY: Err. You com-  
  
(Lane opens the front door, and rushes into the living room, all panicked)  
  
LANE: My world is over. In awe, I watched my mother take it, through it on the ground and stomp on it- repeatedly!  
  
LORELAI: What are you talking about?  
  
LANE: Oh my god.  
  
RORY: What'd she do?  
  
Lane: Oh my god!  
  
LORELAI: You have got to calm down.  
  
LANE: (takes a deep breath) Okay. I'm okay now. This is what happened. You know my band, right?  
  
LORELAI: The one with no name?  
  
LANE: That's the one.  
  
RORY: What about it?  
  
LANE: My mom... she's making me... Oh my god!  
  
LORELAI: She's making you... finally give your band a name?  
  
RORY: Stop seeing Dave?  
  
LORELAI: Run around Star's Hollow, at 6 in the morning, singing Joan Jett's "I Love Rock And Roll," naked?  
  
LANE/RORY: What?  
  
LORELAI: It could happen.  
  
RORY: In what universe?  
  
LANE: Guys! She made me quit my band.  
  
RORY: Oh my god!  
  
LANE: Ahuh. I'm right there with ya.  
  
LORELAI: How could this happen?  
  
LANE: I don't know. I came home from school, like I usually do in the afternoon, and she wasn't around. So I went looking for her. When I finally found her, she was in my room, and all my stuff was out of place. She read one of the songs I wrote about Dave and she didn't like it. "Girls your age should not feel this way. And he no Korean". Then we got into this whole argument about my music. Apparently it takes up too much of my time, which would be better spent on prayers and homework. So that was it. Mrs. Kim made up her mind. I'm out of my band.  
  
Rory: That's horrible.  
  
LORELAI: But playing the drums is your dream. It's your passion.  
  
LANE: I know! This totally sucks!  
  
LORELAI: Completely.  
  
RORY: It's so unfair. You're out. Just like that?  
  
LANE: Yup. And the worst part is... she made me call Dave and tell him I don't want to play anymore. I was gonna just pick up the phone, pretend to dial and pretend to quit the band, while I was actually only talking to the dial tone, but did I get to do that? Ha! My mother picked up the extension, to make sure I actually called him.  
  
LORELAI: That woman is so evil.  
  
RORY: But wait, don't you have that humongous gig coming up next month?  
  
LANE: Ahhhh. Yes! What am I gonna do? I just came back from Dave's, cause you know, I snuck out. And he's totally crushed. That gig is really important. They really need a replacement and nobody else in the band can do it...  
  
RORY: They're gonna replace you? Really?  
  
LANE: They kinda have to.  
  
RORY: Aw!  
  
LANE: And it's really hard finding good drummers- so I hear.  
  
LORELAI: Don't you wish she made you do the Joan/Rock And Roll thing instead?  
  
(opening credits) 


End file.
